


Pieces of Remnant- The Fall of Beacon.

by banditoftheradio



Category: RWBY, RWBY Fan Team - Fandom, Roosterteeth - Fandom, rwby oc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY OC Ship, RWBY SHIP, RWBY TEAM, slow romance burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditoftheradio/pseuds/banditoftheradio
Summary: Skyy Blu always imagined herself graduating with her team from Beacon Academy, and defending the world from Grimm. However, nothing prepared her or her team for the events that would happen that night.Follow Team SLVR as they live through the events that transpired the night the school fell.





	Pieces of Remnant- The Fall of Beacon.

"Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So, I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?"

The voice rang out overhead, soon followed by the loud sirens of the Grimm alert.

And Skyy was left with the feeling of fear. It felt as though claws were digging into the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath as her blue gaze shifted towards Lilac. Her team member only shared the same look of fear.

Had the Grimm broke through the kingdom's defense? This question was only answered as a large nevermore flew over ahead, landing atop that of Amity Arena, letting out a mighty roar, its beak bashing against the top of the invisible barrier.

"We need to get out of here! Russet and Viridian are still at the school!" Lilac exclaimed. She stood immediately from her seat and headed for the exit. Skyy, however, lingered along the edge of the railing, her eyes still locked on to that of Pyrrha and the girl... no robot! named Penny. Her hands gripped the cold railing, jaw gaped as the memory flashed so vividly in her mind. This wasn't happening. This had to be some sick dream. Some stupid nightmare she'd wake up from. 

She was quickly pulled from these thoughts,  as Lilac gripped her arm and she was pulled away from the railing. Lilac didn't hestiate to quickly led the way down the hall leading to the shuttles.

"Come on we have to go... Pyrrha and the other students can hold their own up here. We'll be needed at the school." Lilac reassured her. Skyy took a deep breath again regaining her composure.

It did not take long for the two girls to get to the school through the shuttles. The ride to the school had seemed rather quick, perhaps it was the shuttle pilots way of ushering the students who were able to fight to the school to help fight back the invading Grimm.

The sight of the school left Skyy feeling uneasy. The Grimm were already taking their toll on the area. Part of the dorms were on fire, the clouds of black smoke rising high into the darkening night sky. Nevermores circled overhead while Ursa and several Beowolves began to scale up the side of the cliff face that overlooked the city of Vale. 

"My semblance could be of use with the dorms..." Lilac murmured. As she stepped forward to stand beside Skyy."I can help put out the flames..."

Skyy bit her lip as she summoned her locker, her gaze following it as it landed beside her. Followed soon by that of Lilac's. The suggestion of splitting up to assist part of the school did not seem like a good idea to her.  
She opened the door, quickly attaching the quiver to her leg and gripping her bow in the other hand. Her gaze shifting back to Lilac.

"That's not a good idea..." Skyy warned. Her blue eyes looking towards that of her childhood friend. A frown across her expression. She stood up, glancing around towards the chaos erupting around them.

"No its not, but they'll need you here to fend off those Nevermore's and Griffon." Lilac chuckled. Even in the face of danger Lilac still held that cheerful attitude about her. Her lavender colored eyes looking over her dear friend.  
Skyy Blu sighed and reluctantly nodded in agreement. Lilac was right. Skyy's skill with a bow, and Lilac's water-based semblance would come in handy during this fight.   
"Stay safe."

"Speak for yourself." Lilac teased as she stepped back from her friend.  
A smile graced her features as she lifted her sniper-spear up, spinning it with ease before slinging it over her shoulder.   
Lilac nodded firmly towards Skyy, before turning towards the dorms. 

Skyy watched her go, her heart aching at the thought of Lilac being put in danger. The increasing amounts of grimm were overwhelming, and Skyy felt herself being pulled into a 

Her brother, Kobalt, always told her to breathe deep and count down from 10 when she was scared or angry.   


And it was something she'd do now. She only hoped it would work.

 _10, 9, 8_  
Skyy narrowed her eyes as a nevermore flew overhead.

 _7, 6, 5_  
She lifted her bow. The arrow aiming directly for the creature, following as it swooped overhead.

 _4, 3, 2_  
Carefully she drew back her bow and breathed in.

 _1_  
The blue haired girl exhaled, as she released the tension on the bow's string. The arrow was sent zooming through the air. Hitting the beast square in the chest.

With that the fear seemed to wash away.

~~~

Everything seemed to happen so quickly for Russet and Viridian.  
The other half of Team SLVR had been watching the arena's broadcast from a viewing area set up within Beacon, when chaos struck. Now they were fighting their way through a crowd of grimm, just outside the library, in a desperate attempt to find Skyy and Lilac.

Viridian gripped her weapon tightly in her hands, activating her semblance to generate the bits of earth, hurling them quickly towards her opponent. She launched herself forward, slicing her daggers through the creature with ease, as it dispated into a cloud of smoke.

"This is bad..." Viridian muttered as she stepped forward to stand beside her teammate Russet. The girl gripped her circular blade spinning it around her arm to knock back a small beowolf, allowing Viridian to pelt the creature with bits of stone and dirt.

The two teammates looked towards the sky, seeing the varying species of Grimm that flew above. Griffon, and Nevermore clouded the sky. Never in her life had she seen this many Grimm before in her life.

"I know..." Russet shook her head.

Russet lifted her head up upon hearing the sound of a hovercraft off in the distance. The doors on the sides opened as several masked individuals followed by a Beowulf and a few Ursa leaped out landing on the other side of the building.

Viridian recognized those masks, and the emblem that was placed upon the backs of those individuals. She could hardly believe her eyes. The White Fang were here and aiding in this attack? The girl felt a pit in her stomach as brief memories of her life as a Faunus flashed through her mind. Her village had always been a hot spot for picking up new White Fang recruits.

Would she see anyone she recognized?

She only hoped not. That was a life she had left behind her. A life she hid from everyone except her teammates.

Russet placed a hand atop Viridian's shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts. Her eyes shined with a reassuring look. "Its going to be alright. We'll get through this. Lets try to call Lilac and Skyy." Viridian simply nodded. She reached for her scroll and dialed for Skyy, only for her to receive an error. She tried again with Lilac and received a similar error. An angered growl escaped her. "The lines not working!" Viridian frowned, shaking her head.

A scream from nearby caught her attention. Her gaze shifting to spot an Atlas student pinned by that of a White Fang member. Viridian turned quickly to head for the student, determined to assist them, only for her to be knocked back by that of a raging Beowulf. She gasped, lifting up her dagger chucks to prevent the creature from snapping its jaws at her. The blades dug deep into the Beowolf's tender neck, slicing through the "Hold on!" Russet shouted, lifting her hooped blade up and spinning it towards the Beowulf, the blade slicing through the Grimm, leaving it to fade to nothing.

"Go help that student. I'm headed to the courtyard to look for Skyy and Lilac. Meet me there!"

Viridian lifted her head up almost as if to protest. Only for Russet to respond with a stern look. "But what about you!?" Viridian shouted.

"Ill be fine." Russet told her. "We'll cover more ground that way," Russet said no more, as she sprinted forward, swinging her blade through that of an attacking grimm, before disappearing in to the mixture of debris and smoke.

"Be safe!" She shouted as her teammate vanished. They'd make it out of this right? She thought silently. Of course, she would. Russet was one of the bravest on the team! Viridian stood to her feet, her head turning towards the student still being attacked by the Whitefang member.

She leapt forward kicking her heels into the face of the White Fang member. The man stumbled back, landing on his back a pained groan escaping him. His body seemed to glow black for a moment. Viridian sighed, it seemed he already hit his Aura limit. She was relieved she hadn't killed him. 

Turning quickly to face the student and she helped him to his feet. Her arm lifted up quickly pointing in the direction of the louding docks. That had to be where many students would go for safety. "Get to safety!" The student said nothing, and simply nodded. 

Viridian watched him turn and leave. Her attention now turning to see two Atlesian knight approaching. A sigh of relief escaped her. Their large metal bodies seemed to power through the Grimm or White Fang members that dared try to cross paths with them. Any enemy who dared to approach were met with a quick end.

The soldiers seemed to halt as they came within a few feet of her.

Viridian gave a confused look noticing the sudden change in behavior. The knight's robotic eyes flicked next, flashing quickly from blue to red. Their guns lifting to aim directly towards Viridian. An audible gasp escaped her as she rolled to the side narrowly missing their attack. Everything seemed to keep going wrong. First the message at the arena after the incident with the girl from Team JNPR, Grimm invading the school with the help of the white-fang, and now this? What else could possibly go wrong? Viridian closed her eyes, breathing deep before standing to her feet, as the knight's readied themselves for another attack. Her eyes shot open, as she turned to face them.

"Alright, let's do this..." 

Viridian stood quickly to her feet, weapons still gripped tightly in her hands, quickly she darted forward, blades ready to penetrate the knight's thick armor. 


End file.
